Drabels!
by Elle Phantomhive
Summary: Pequeñas historias amorosas entre nuestros personajes favoritos de Blood , hermosos romances...entren & dejen sus comentarios :
1. Necesidad

**

* * *

******

Hola esta es mi primir historia(drabbel) que hago de Blood + pues bueno estoy pensando en escribir mas...me gustaria qe me dijeran de que parejas les gustaria leer b

**ueno nos vemos hasta el proximo drabbel!**

* * *

_Written by:Maaya-sama_

* * *

**Necesidad.**

_Hagi_...-suspiro una chica de cabello corto-Siento que me quema...

Saya, no me digas que no te has alimentado bien.-Un joven alto pregunto a la menor

...No, lo siento.-Saya bajo la mirada-Es que no puedo Hagi

Saya, sé que es dificil pero debes de estar lo mejor posible no sabremos cuando atacara Diva y sus caballeros y creo que tu lo sabes mas que nadie-dijo tranquilo pero aun asi se notaba la preocupacion

Si, Perdo-perdona...antes de terminar la frase Saya cayo, antes de tocar el piso Hagi rapidamente la tomo con una mano sobre la cadera y la otra debajo del cuello de la pelinegra

Estas muy debil,Saya...ya sabes que tienes que hacer.-Hagi se desabotono la camisa y dejo a la vista su cuello

_Hagi_...-volvio a suspirar Saya mientras clavaba sus colmillos en el cuello de Hagi succionando la sangre que tanto necesitaba, haciendo qe Hagi cerrara lo ojos

Saya¿te encuentras mejor?.-Hagi pregunto al darse cuenta que Saya se separaba de su cuello

Si...estoy mucho mejor, gracias...pero-se detuvo mientras abrazaba a Hagi-Todavia siento la necesidad de algo

¿Que es lo qe necesitas Saya?.-Dijo a Saya mientas hacia lo mismo que ella hacia unos momentos

Siento la necesidad de...-subitamente beso al mayor mientras lo abrazaba.-_Hagi siento una necesidad por ti_

Saya...respondio mientras la besaba con mas fuerza y mas amor...sabes que yo siempre estare a tu lado para cumplir tus necesidades y esta necesidad que tienes nunca te hara falta porque siemore estare junto a ti.-lo dijo abrasando calidamente a la pelinegra quien solo se encontraba en los brazos de Hagi feliz de escuchar eso de aquella persona a quien tanto necesitaba

_Gracias Hagi...Te amo-_volivo a suspirar Saya

* * *

_ Espero hayan disfrutado se despide, su autora_


	2. Bajo la luz de la luna

_Ey hola pues aqui subiendo nuevo drabbel espero les guste & lo disfruten (((:_

_

* * *

_

Written by:Maaya-sama

* * *

**Bajo la luz de la Luna**

Solomon, es que no es correcto...-Saya bajo la cabeza mientras Solomon la abrazaba.

Pero es que yo te quiero tanto Saya.-Solomon se aferraba tiernamente a la joven acarisiando su cabello mientras veia la cuidad que tenia debajo de sus pies al estar azotea de su compañia & apreciaba la luna que les regalaba en aquella obscura noche esa cálida luz que hacia ver mas hermosa a Saya de lo que ya era.-Saya te quiero tanto

Yo...yo tambien te quiero Solomon pero, nuestra relación es imposible,tú eres un caballero de mi hermana eres su protector & yo soy tu enemiga solo eso.-tristemente Saya subio su cabeza, su mirada chocó contra la de él.-_Solomon_...-suspiro mientras colocaba su mano en la blanca & hermosa cara de Solomon

_Saya_...-La beso lenta & apasionadamente dejandose llevar por el momento Saya contesto pasandole las manos sobre el rubio & sedoso pelo de Solomon mientras él se dedicaba a acarisiarle su espalda & jugar tontamente con su cabello

Solomon.-Lentamente bajo la mano que tenia sobre su cara & la puso en el cuello de este...-¿Solomon serias capaz de todo,verdad?

Saya, por el momento soy capaz de hasta traicionar a Diva & hacer de ti mi Diosa, escapemonos visitemos todo el mundo tu & yo solos disfrutemos nuestra eterna vida que nos han dado.-Dijo solomon mientras colocaba las manos sobre la ccaa de Saya

_Ese...ese es mi sueño_...suspiro Saya mientras miraba a Solomon.-Pero ahora no puedo tengo un deber que debo cumplir & no descansare hasta matar por completo a los Kyropteros & a mi hermana Diva

Saya...yo te comprendo & te amo demasiado por el momento te esperare...te esperare hasta que estes lista por que yo te quiero & quiero ser aquél que despierte a tu lado, quiero que seas la mujer con la que comparta todo.- dijo sequido de un beso

Solomon,espero terminar rápido para poder corresponderte & aprecio que hagas esto.-dijo mientras tomaba de las manos a Solomon

Te amo Saya y esperare lo que sea necesario.-dijo mientras la abrazaba

_Gracias,Solomon..._

* * *

_Bueno espero les haya gustado hehe recibi comentarios de esta pareja para que vean que si cumplo((: _

_. nos vemos se despide su autora_

* * *


End file.
